


look! the cutains cast

by olordielou



Category: Curtains - Kander/Ebb/Holmes
Genre: Cock Vore, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olordielou/pseuds/olordielou
Summary: hehe;)





	1. In the Beginning

Bobby a young man, i said young man no need to feel down,,, (lol sorry :33). Made out with a dance mirror and then did some fuck croshayes. Meanwhile, aaron watches. Full erection. -//////- “Damn what a hotty” he breaths a husky breath. carman is in her office casually stabbing the fuck out of duffyy. Usual saturday.   
Jessica was doing bad acting and making everyone one angry horny. Bobby saw aarons tender peepee. His throat filled with moisture. Bobby grabs aarons thick juicy ass. “Juicy daddy~” he whispered into aarons luscious earlobes. aaron’s bulge now no longer flaccid grew to its magnum sixteen inches. They give each other a sex look and go fuck in the piano.   
As they broadly make love to each other with at least ten butt plugs. Carmen walks in the piano ready for some time alone. Bobby stops eating aarons finger licking good ass.  
((omg is is so hot rawr xd))  
“Really with out me?” carmen says as she jumps inside of bobby’s expanded hole. Soon jessica come in. she is trying to breath but her god dan dyslexia is getting in the way. The three continue to have sweaty and cat-like intercource. “Hold your horses one second!” jessica says. Aaron and booby look at her and carmen peaks her head out of bobbys asshole. The three of them all smile at once. And start to eat her. Jessica sings kansasland as she is being eaten alive. The rest of the cast except for randy join in. randy watches from the closet singing hannah montana.


	2. lizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizards are hawt

Hi my name is gabby, i am i new member of the cast. I am here to find the murderer of jessica. She was my older sister. We were very close. I am taking over the roll of jessica cuz georgia is gone. Hehe. 

My singing is very good and high. I see bobbys sexy dance arms. UwU so hot. He comes over to me. “Hey hot stuff ur like a better goria”

I say blushing of course, i have had a huge chrush on bobby for many years. Id let him vore me if he asked…. “ oh-h-h hey…” i say. 

“Wanna marry” bobby say and immidietly does really fancy dance moves that impress everyone expect me. I am much better dancer then my bb. 

“Good try,,, i know what you are” i say finally knowing whats going on. I grab my really amzing anime sword. He gets shaky like hes scard. It kinda cute. 

“What do you mean my love?” he says with a slight lisp. I start to pull off bobbys skin. It what i thought… bobby was actually a giant fucking lizard. His tongue start to do the flippy tounge thing. It was really sexy. 

“I want you” says aaron suddenly as he pulls off his skin and becomes lizard as well. I blush and moan. I love all these lizard men. Coiffi was next. He slowly took off his sexy human skin. Saw every single scale individually. Coiffis lizar seem to want me more then the others. Aaron and bobby lizards fuck in the background. It was real sexy. 

Johnny yells half hour as quitly as possible before seeing the stage and the sexy lixards. she grins and starts to speak greek. It coonfused me and the three buff sexy lizards around me. 

I akeds her “are you a german sexy lizard dicator?” she simply said yes in greek. I never thought i would be into goils until now. I start doing the fortnite dance and she does it with me. Yes. fuck yes. Hell fucking yes. 

We drink cranberry sprite and watch jojo vids unironicly while she, a lizard person counquers eroupe.


End file.
